Life's Big Secrets
by WillowS1
Summary: After Kendra was killed a new slayer was called but what if it wasnt faith. Fallow the new slayer as she is discovered and is swept into helping the slayer catch her stevedore.


Title: Life's Big Secrets (1/?)  
Author: Kawaii Bishoujo   
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Giles sadly I don't even own Xander, they all belong to Joss Whedon the lucky bastard.   
Characters: Buffy, Giles (romance warning ahead) Xander, Willow, Oz and Yes Cordy Angel and Wesley too.  
Spoilers: Season 2 and above and beyond.   
Feedback: PLEASE I love e-mails they make me feel special  
Note: Please ask me before you post this anywhere and enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
September 17th 1998   
  
Priceless, This heat is priceless. Okay so not that cold is better but still least up north it's not almost a hundred degrees. So my shrink told me once writing in a journal is what normal teenage girls do. Ha when have I ever been normal? My father was a drunk and my mother a hussy push over in more ways than one. I thought Id write out a little bit about life. I was born in 1984 I am 17 and I formally lived in Boston Mass, my life has been up and down sense jeez what was I like four. I was in the Looney bin twice now I swear they get meaner every time you show up. My shrink used to say that I wasn't a mental case, I was just grieving over the loss of my mother, she died 2 years ago, hit by a drunk driver who ironically looked a lot like my drunken father though it wasn't, and I was coming to terms with my illness. Illness my ass it's a disorder, I have some mood stuff or chemical balance or something basically I take some pills and I don't get sad and want to kill people anymore. That's why I thought it was this huge joke when these two old guys came walking up to me about 3 1/2 months ago talking to me about watchers and slayers and vampires and demons and I thought I was a Looney. Boy was that short bald man annoying, Travers, After a lot of pestering I fallowed them, and in the end the only thing I wanted to stake was the little bald man. The vampire sighting was shocking, I wonder if I am gonna get fired for writing all this down? Oh well, I don't even know if I can get fired, I think its sorta a have to die kinda thing, The slayer before me died...but for some reason there's another slayer walking around. So lets shorten this down to I was a chosen one and they taught me about my strength and weaknesses and the "plunge and move on" method. My watcher's name was Alexander, He was a hunk. He was sweet. Sometimes I miss him, he was a very British man, Tea at noon, little cookies for snacks. If I was really good, I got ice cream and maybe kisses. I am told many watchers become "involved" closely with their slayers, but Alex was different, In less than 2 months. I felt like I could tell him anything. Travers didn't like me probably cause he knew I was a mental case, but Alex told me that my meds were for Bipolar disorder. He said it was like really really bad PMS and it didn't make me bad it made me special and Travers was just jealous because he didn't have his own barely clothed slayer. I might add that was said during one of our more fun training sessions. With Alex's help I stopped my destructive behavior and became a normal part of society -- well as normal as a slayer can be. I don't know even know how to say the rest. It makes my stomachache and my chest tighten. I should just write it. Maybe than it would feel okay. Alex is dead. Okay that didn't make it hurt less. But I guess it's good to write all this down. I got him killed. One night on patrol I got distracted trying to distract him with my short little skirt and the vampire took a taste. I waited for him to rise and...well let's say those details aren't for the kiddies. I did have to stake him, though, Oh don't think I am all repressed. I am still not really dealing well, but here I am, still of the living, so there's something said for memories I guess. Travers wasn't pleased; He got my dad some job or something. He wanted to relocate us, and so here we are Sunnydale. Its mid-September, School sort of started, but being all gifted I skipped the first week or so. I wanted to relax before going back to Trig and Latin 4. Maybe that's why I am the slayer, cause I am smart? Who knows. I mean, I am just a senior taking Latin 4, Trig, uh...creative writing, English lit 9... okay so some of my classes are college level and they keep me in a locked room with other kids of my high passing level. Doesn't mean I am a sped, Well, technically gifted and talented falls under special education, but the only reason I am in the little room is because of my issues with my disorder. I really don't want to get into it in my journal. I mean, I act like someone is going to read this. Damn, 8:15. I must book it if I want to be in my seat by the bell.   
~*~ Morgan~*~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The load bell shrieked over the campus and Xander Harris slid into the library trying to remain on balance.   
  
" You guys! Guess what?" A group sat around the long wood research table -- Buffy intent on picking the lint off her book bag (instead of gazing longingly at her watcher), Willow in Oz's lap, and Cordy doing her toenails. All the while, Giles sat absently drinking tea and trying to hide his little looks at his slayer who he was overjoyed to have home. No one was really paying attention until Xander slid into the library at full speed like someone was on fire. Buffy's stomach clenched; she hoped no one had died already.   
  
"There's a new girl, haven't seen her yet but she's a senior and a S. P. E. D." For some reason the fact that there was another female to reject Xander and his affections excited him beyond imagination.   
  
" A What?" Giles cleared his throat, clearly not on the same wavelength as the superbly hyper young man.   
  
" A Sped, like special education. It's like most of them around here have a lot of emotional problems but are really smart, smarter-than-Willow smart," Buffy clarified.   
  
"Ah..." Giles words stopped as the doors creaked open and the crowd was face to face with the girl in discussion. Her short auburn curls fell forward on her face almost masking her sharp green eyes. She wasn't very tall, even compared to Buffy. Most wouldn't believe she was a freshman let alone a senior. She wore light blue jean shorts and a white tank top with the words 'Bite Me' on it. It seemed quite funny to the gang, who had to hold back snickers and outright laughter.   
  
" Can I help you?" Giles approached, getting a funny feeling as he stared down at the defiant-looking girl.   
  
"Sure can. Name's Morgan Brooks. My teacher sent me to pick up some books but if I'd known it was a party, I would've brought some nachos" she smirked, handing him her class schedule. Giles, glancing it over, noted how she had a lot of spaces blank where it just said "Library," which made him highly nervous.   
  
"Uh...you seem to have uh...some classes in here I wasn't informed of." Giles was at a loss. No one in all his time here besides the Scoobies had ever come into the library for more than a couple minutes. Now this young girl seemed to have most of her day blocked there.   
  
" Yeah, I asked Principal Snyder if I could take my studies in here. Since I have mostly all my credits, he said I could help the old library guy. I assume he meant you, though I don't see anyone old." She glanced at him from head to toe.  
  
Giles gave a blush. He wasn't sure how to get out of this, but he would have to talk with Snyder in some way. "Well, I...s...suppose we...I could use the help."   
  
"Okay then. I'll just get my subject books and see you, well maybe all of you, 4th period. I didn't know this place was going to be such a party place. Most libraries are moldy books and spiders." She gave a lopsided grin waiting for a reaction but everyone kinda just stared. Giles fetched her books and handed them to her with her class sheet on top. "Wow, didn't know I entered comatose land. Well see you all 4th!" With a cute wave, she pranced out of the library, a lot like Jane Brady.  
  
"That, I must say, was scary." That's all anyone had a chance to say before the bell for first period rang and Giles shooed them off so not to be late. 


End file.
